Wang Fu
|relatives = Unnamed ParentsFeast |wieldedmiraculous = turtle |keptmiraculous = |wielded2= Peacock Miraculous |source= Duusu }} Master (Chinese:王富 Wáng Fù) or Master Fu Wang (in western order) was a healer, the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses and the last known remaining guardian from the Order of the Guardians. He gave Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste their Miraculouses to stop Hawk Moth and his villains' evil-doings. With the Turtle Miraculous, when inhabited by Wayzz, Master Fu transforms into a turtle-themed superhero. In "Feast", it is revealed that Fu was a one-time Peacock Miraculous holder. In "Heart Hunter", during the battle with Hawk Moth, Fu transforms into Jade Turtle. In "Miracle Queen", Master Fu loses all of his memories after giving ownership of the Miracle Box to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Appearance Physical appearance Wang Fu is a short Chinese man with dark brown eyes. His hair is gray and he has a mustache and goatee. Civilian attire He wears a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, dark brown shoes, and the Turtle Miraculous on his right wrist. As Jade Turtle Jade Turtle possesses a green armor: a dark green chest-plate with the front being light green and light green pauldrons and tassets with dark green edges; dark brown loose pants, elbow pads and collar and dark green armor boots with a light green toe-caps and dark brown soles. His mask is dark green at the upper-half and light green at the lower-half. His shield possesses a conical shape and, when not in use, he uses it as a hat. Peacock Miraculous holder He was still a young boy with a shaved head when he transformed with the Peacock Miraculous. He possessed eyes with pink irises and pink scleras fading into dark indigo, there was black liner around his eyes, resembling glasses and his skin was a light indigo. He had a peacock-feather-like cocktail hat, which was blue and tear-shaped with a light pink mark in the center and a light blue, translucent veil over his right eye, over his head. He wore a blue cloat with a fuzzy black collar and sleeves that ended in a point on the back of his hand with the Peacock Miraculous in the center. The end of the cloat had rounded points with dark blue, light-pink-centered spots, resembling a peacock's tail feathers. The rounded points were edged with translucent light blue material. He also had indigo pants that are opaque from the knees down, making the opaque section resemble high boots. He held a blue hand fan, which is similar in design to the end of his coat. Personality In his younger years, Fu was a boy recognized by his talent who just wanted a normal life with his family and play with children of his age. However, after being chosen by the guardians, an act of great of honor for his family, he couldn't leave the Order and was forced to do difficult tasks he didn't like. All this changed after his anger manifested in a sentimonster, feeling guilty about the consequences of his mistake and deciding to take the responsibility his caretakers left behind. Master Fu is a wise, gentle, and respectful man who is dedicated to keeping Miraculouses out of the wrong hands to maintain balance. He recognizes good heroes as kind, helpful individuals who put others before themselves. Because of his mistake, he is very careful about handing out other Miraculouses to the right people. Fu doesn't consider himself old as believes that he is young compared to their constant companions (who are thousands of years old), but he is still aware of when he can't fix a major issue without help. He can get angry with those who go behind his back or doesn't ask for his permission on occasion, but he also forgiving towards those who admit their mistake. While he is serious when it comes to his work as a healer and a guardian, Fu can be lighthearted and likes jokes, often slightly teasing Marinette. He knows when to have fun and lets his chosens due the same, especially since they are young. According to Marinette, Fu has a bit of a forgetful memory, like when he lost his keys, most likely owing to his old age. Like Marinette as Ladybug, Fu is known to be cautious and careful, using a false name even before Hawk Moth knew his true name or appearance. He prefers to keep himself and his purpose a secret from most people, aware that villains may come after him or the Miraculouses in the box if he finds out about him. Usually, he doesn't allow people whom he has given Miraculous to meet him unless there is a special reason. After the incident in "Feast", he moved from place to place in order to keep himself and Miracle box safe, a method which worked until Marinette got distracted in "Heart Hunter". When his past came to haunt him when the dormant sentimonster he had created when he was a child returned, Fu's guilt overtook him and caused him to take Marinette and Adrien's Miraculouses. His guilt was so great that he ignored the reason why he chose them to be Ladybug and Cat Noir, but after seeing them fighting Feast even without their powers, he was able to overcome his guilt and return their Miraculouses. Before losing his memories in "Miracle Queen", he planned to reunite with his fellow guardians and apologize for everything. Abilities As a civilian As a healer, Master Fu can improve the health and read the energies of humans and kwamis. One of his methods includes hitting a gong, as seen when he helped Tikki heal from her sickness. Fu is shown to be tactful and clever. He had a rule that kwamis shouldn't left their owners in order to prepared by an attack. During his time in a low perfile, he used a cool box to keep the Miracle Box close by and safely hidden. More importantly, he was aware he won't be around forever so, as a part of a backup plan, he wanted to have Marinette prepared to be the next guardian of the Miracle Box. Fu is very knowledgeable and a very capable teacher. He explained with strong clarity and insight how kwamis are abstract creatures and the events which leaded to the creation of the Miraculouses to Marinette Dupain-Cheng in the Miraculous Adventures. During their time together, he taught her and Adrien all the kwamis' names, their transformations phrases, superpowers, and the Miraculouses fusions. Fu is fluent in speaking Chinese, which he used to talk with Adrien during their "session". Fu was trained by the Order of the Guardians, so while his training wasn't finished, he can decipher some of the code in the Miraculous spellbook. His knowledge extends to the spells such as the incantation needed for the wish-granting power of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses and the recipes for the potions which grant more powers to the holders. However, he acknowledges that some of his understanding is limited. Despite his age, Fu is very strong carrying a large container of bugs with a single hand without much struggle. As Jade Turtle As seen in "Ladybug & Cat Noir", Wang Fu was unable to transform due to his old age giving him back pain, but, when faced by Hawk Moth in "Heart Hunter", he managed to transform. As Jade Turtle, he has much more enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength, and he is almost invulnerable to physical damage. Even his bad back seems to disappear after he transforms. His special power, Shell-ter, is executed through his shield, and allows him to create a giant green shell-like spherical barrier/force field to protect himself. Because of his experience and adulthood, Jade Turtle can hold on his barrier for a very long time and withstand a lot of damages, as it was able to block Hawk Moth's attacks and also his sentimonster's, despite having a limit for the damages it could take. As a Peacock Miraculous holder As a Peacock Miraculous holder, Fu possessed the power of Amokization, being able to create a sentimonster for himself. However, his youth and circumstance limited his ability to destroy it by recalling its amok after he lost grip of the amok itself. Relationships Wayzz Master Fu and Wayzz work well together, both taking the situation of a Miraculous falling into evil hands very seriously and joking about his chosens as well. Although Fu disagrees with Wayzz about being too old to defeat villains, he agrees with him that he can't stop Hawk Moth alone. Despite getting along with Wayzz, Fu can get angry at him if he does something without his permission, but he quickly forgave him and says that he should ask next time. During "Feast", after his old sentimonster woken, Fu told Wayzz to take Marinette's and Adrien's miraculouses and flee Paris. While trying to escape Fu was informed by Wayzz that his disciples were fighting back despite being powerless and was pushed to do the right thing. Still remorseful, he put his kwami in his Miraculous until he realized his mistake, deciding to face his mistake and return the jewels to his chosen ones. When cornered, Fu thanked Wayzz for being his kwami all these years. However, he couldn't say goodbye to him when he lost his memories in "Miracle Queen". Marianne Lenoir Fu met Marianne many years ago and as time went on they both became friends and soon it turned into love. Feeling that he could trust her, he probably told Marianne of his secret as that the Guardian of the Miraculous and protecting the Miraculous Box. Soon when the Nazis attacked Paris looking for the box and them, Fu tried to flee with her to England, but accepted Marianne's choice to stay and fight. He gave her a brooch before leaving, saying he'd come back for her. During "Backwarder", Fu realized he let the time past and how he isolated from people, writing Marianne a love letter which he put in Marinette's hands. At the end of the episode, the two finally reunite and he apologized to her for not coming back sooner. Through Marianne, Fu figured out that Hawk Moth was one step closer to finding him and with the mastermind around they couldn't be together, fearing that Hawk Moth would use her to get to him. He held onto hope that Ladybug and Cat Noir would defeat him and when that's done they'd be together. Fu has a photo of Marianne in her old age. When they met again after he lost his memories, he felt that "his heart already knew her", an action which she said he should trust. The two went away from Paris together that day.https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1184273512648921088 Marinette Dupain-Cheng Master Fu chooses Marinette to wield the Ladybug Miraculous after she unknowingly passes his test by courageously rescuing him from oncoming traffic. When it comes to both her and Adrien, he believes that they are made for each other. Marinette comes to his shop so he can heal Tikki in "Princess Fragrance", where he reminds her to be patient and finds amusement in that she isn't aware that he knows about kwamis and Miraculouses, asking her what kind of cat Tikki is. Fu officially reveals himself to Marinette in "Volpina" when she and Tikki visit him to give him the Miraculous spellbook. He is understanding with her when she doubts telling him the truth about who she got the book from in "The Collector", but gently notes to her that they need to trust each other in order to defeat Hawk Moth. Since then, Fu is a patient and sage teacher to Marinette, explaining the nature of the kwamis and the consequences of their powers to her. His faith in her actions as a superheroine was shown for first time when he entrusts her to choose a one-time Miraculous holder in "Sapotis" as long as it is a trustworthy person and she returns the Miraculous afterwards. He even trusts Marinette to a point where he allowed her to use his Miraculous (and thus Wayzz) to another hero. He knows that Marinette is sensible, knowing right away she wouldn't have given the Bee Miraculous to Chloé but he had faith that Marinette would fix her mistake. In "Malediktator", he was still unsure if Chloé was a good choice and stated that Marinette took a big risk and yet when she spoke of how Ladybug improved her, Chloé would improve as Queen Bee with that he remained supportive of Marinette's choice. He praised Marinette for doing a good job against Hawk Moth's army in "Heroes' Day". In "Backwarder", Master Fu revealed that he intends for the Miracle Box to go to Marinette when he dies and that she will become the next Guardian of the Miraculous. And during "Kwamibuster", he saw Marinette pull off her greatest feat after Tikki was captured he allowed her to use a Miraculous for herself. But when Wang saw her use the Mouse Miraculous and yet, take the rest he warned his trainee about the danger of having too much power showing concern for her when it resulted in Marinette getting a brief dizzy spell despite that he saw her return all the Miraculouses and kept her identity safe. Witnessing his young discipline's physical and mental prowess he along with Wayzz agreed that Marinette was special. During "Feast", he fully tells Marinette of his past mistake of creating a sentimonster when he was young and couldn't control it. When his old creation resurfaces, he refuses to let Marinette suffer and took her Miraculous wanting to protect her. After seeing her stand up to his creation without her power, he saw once again why he chose her. When his sentimonster is gone and the Order returned, he is eternally grateful towards her and congratulated Marinette on becoming a full fledged Ladybug before moving out he told her he will always be there for her. Fu's faith in her continued even after her mistake which led him to be discovered, encouraging her to continue fighting and eventually sacrificed his memories to protect her and Cat Noir during the events of "Miracle Queen". He accepted her magicaroons when he was in a train station to go away from Paris and thanked her to accompany him until there, saying he would never forget her. Knowing this events could happen, he wrote a letter to her before this event. Adrien Agreste Master Fu chose Adrien to wield the Cat Miraculous after he unknowingly passes his test by helping him up when he pretended to have fallen and unable to get up himself. He believes that he and Marinette are made for each other. He agrees with Marinette when she points out that both she and Cat Noir have been careful to hide their secret identities and use their Miraculouses wisely. After deciphering the recipe that allows to unlock new powers for the Miraculous holders and under Ladybug's advice, Fu decides that Adrien can finally be informed of the various informations of which until then he was unaware. He later begins posing as a substitute Chinese tutor so he can continue teaching Adrien. In "Malediktator", Fu showed great concern for Cat Noir when Marinette told him about his condition. In "Party Crasher", he attends the party at Adrien's house and later advises him as Cat Noir not to engage the titular villain without help, being frustrated when he doesn't listen. During "Feast", when his old creation resurfaces, Fu refuses to let Adrien suffer and took his Miraculous wanting to protect him. After seeing Adrien stand up to his creation without his powers, he saw once again why he chose him. After his sentimonster was gone and the Order returned, he is eternally grateful towards him and like Marinette he'll always be there for him. Fu's faith in him continued even after Ladybug's mistake which led him to be discover, encouraging him to continue fighting and eventually sacrificed his memories to protect him and Ladybug during the events of "Miracle Queen". Lê Chiến Kim Fu met Kim at the boys-only party that he helped Nino plan for Adrien. As Kim's kind act of catching Fu when he lost his balance on top of the cool box he was standing on, he saw that Kim has the potential of becoming a Miraculous holder. When Ladybug and her team were captured by Party Crasher, Fu decided to trust what he saw in Kim before secretly giving him the Monkey Miraculous as he knew that its power and the right holder would be able to save the other young Miraculous holders and restore order. After Fu witnesses Kim and Xuppu "bonding" by making silly faces at each other, he begins to wonder if he had made the right choice or not. However, after secretly watching him defeat Party Crasher and work well with the other heroes, Fu decides that Kim may have been the right choice as he returns the Monkey Miraculous. Alya Césaire Despite not meeting Alya in person, Fu is aware that Marinette chose her to wield the Fox Miraculous seeing her as the "right choice". Since "Syren", he continues to allow Alya to be Rena Rouge. He also knew that Alya was an excellent journalist, aware she would find the truth about the Miraculous sooner or later in "Feast". Nino Lahiffe Despite not meeting Nino in person, Fu is aware that Marinette chose him to wield the Turtle Miraculous in his place. In "Party Crasher", he secretly gives Nino the Turtle Miraculous in order for him to help Cat Noir. Chloé Bourgeois Despite not meeting Chloé in person, Fu is aware of her selfish and immature personality, and he is certain at first that Marinette didn't choose her to wield the Bee Miraculous. In "Malediktator", he was still unsure if Chloé was a good choice, stating that Marinette took a big risk by trusting her. Since Marinette believes that being a superhero may give Chloé the opportunity to become a better person, Wang agreed on that reasoning allowing her to continue acting as Queen Bee from that point on. However, even after agreeing to re-entrusting the Bee Miraculous to Chloé in "Heroes' Day", he was still doubtful about Chloé as a good ally, in part because of the public knowledge of her civilian identity seen in "Miraculer". Hawk Moth Though Master Fu hasn't met Hawk Moth in person, he is aware of his existence and has been determined to stop him and retrieve Nooroo and the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses. He expects that Hawk Moth wants to use the wish-making power of the combined Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous, and he doesn't want Hawk Moth to find out about him or the Miraculous jewelry box, making him cautious about taking out other Miraculouses besides the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. In "Catalyst", Master Fu feared that there would be a day that Hawk Moth would discover the unbound abilities of his powers. In "Backwarder", from Marianne Lenoir, he is aware that Hawk Moth was one step closer to knowing his identity. While facing his sentimonster in "Feast", Fu revealed his identity to Hawk Moth in trying to save his disciples. During "Ikari Gozen" and "Party Crasher", now because of that he keeps a low profile but will not rest until Hawk Moth is defeated. When he was found in the events "Battle of the Miraculous", despite his old age, Fu fought against Hawk Moth and taunted him about how he talked too much for someone who hadn't achieved much so far. Though cornered by him, Mayura and their sentimonster, he sacrificed his memories to save his chosens' identities from him. However, their encounter was matched, since Mayura stole his tablet filled with deciphered pages of the spellbook. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * In an old synopsis, Wang is described as the Guardian of the Orb, but Thomas Astruc denounced it as an older concept of him.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/657960926075854849 * At a licensing show in Korea, the Ladybug and Cat Noir journals were available. An attendee took a picture of a mysterious figure watching Marinette and Adrien in the park from a journal. When asked who the figure was, Wilfried Pain replied that he is Master Fu.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/679026956374028293 * Wang Fu is 186 years old, making him the oldest known human character in the series. ** His longevity isn't linked to his Miraculous, but to his lifestyle.https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/940694063661178880 * Wang Fu is the only known Miraculous holder to not have been seen transformed in both Season 1 and Season 2. ** In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)" and "Feast", Fu attempts to transform, but his back gives out before he succeeds. * Currently, he is the only human to know the secret identities of both Ladybug and Cat Noir because he gave them their Miraculouses. * This changed in "Miracle Queen", with Marianne being possibly the second person knowing at least Ladybug's civilian form and with passing his title to Marinette which activates the memory erasing safety precaution, Fu no longer knows their identities}} * Wang will make an appearance in "The Chinese Legend", although his role in the special is unknown.https://twitter.com/MoonieBalloonie/status/756960058798280705 * As of "Sapotis", Hawk Moth is shown to be aware of Master Fu's existence as a Guardian in Paris. ** However, he is not aware that Mr. Chan (aka Wang Fu) is the guardian. *** Until "Backwarder" when he learns Master Fu's name after akumatizing Marianne Lenoir, although Hawk Moth is unaware that Master Fu goes by the alias "Mr. Chan". * In "Feast", Hawk Moth finds out who the guardian is. * He was discovered by the villains given their observations regarding Ladybug's constant leaving battles for a while, but ultimately her own mistake in "Heart Hunter".}} * In "Sandboy", his nightmare is that ghosts of the Guardian of the Miraculous will accuse him of burning down the temple and losing the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculouses. * During a Q & A on January 15 2018, Jeremy Zag confirmed Master Fu will pass on the Miracle Box to another character, which is later revealed in "Backwarder" to be Marinette. https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1085274428391542784 * Fu's form with the Peacock Miraculous is similar to the one possessed by Mayura, with his being a male version of hers. * He is the second person of Chinese origin to wield the Peacock Miraculous succeeding the Ancient Chinese Peacock Miraculous holder. * Given that the temple was destroyed 172 years prior to the events of "Feast", that means Master Fu was 14 when the temple and the Order of the Guardians vanished, the same age Marinette and Adrien were when receiving their Miraculouses. ** Since Wang was 14 at the time that means he was likely born in 1830 meaning that his zodiac sign is the Tiger. * Jade Turtle was first revealed in concept art shown at the 2018 Comic Con Experience panel on December 6, 2018.https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1070793485802827776 de:Meister Fu es:Wang Fu fr:Wang Fu pl:Wang Fu pt-br:Wang Fu ru:Ван Фу Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Miraculous holders Category:Recurring Characters Category:Turtle Miraculous holders Category:Superheroes Category:Featured articles Category:Peacock Miraculous holders Category:Former Miraculous holders Category:Guardians Category:Former Guardians